User Guide to the Ownership of a Nation
by Canadino
Summary: Thank you for shopping with the United Nations Shopping Network! Hopefully you enjoy our top-of-the-market product: Japan!
1. North Italy

**Disclaimer: If Axis Powers Hetalia were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**---**

User Guide to Ownership of A Nation

Thank you for shopping with the United Nations Shopping Network (UNSN)! We are dedicated to your 100% satisfaction with our products and guarantee you will not regret purchasing your nation! Our motto is 'A happy individual is a happy world', and our goal to spread worldwide happiness is achieved through our excellent products and professional craftsmanship. If you have any questions or comments, please contact us at XXX-XXXX.

--

_A small peninsula nation jutting out into the Mediterranean sea, Italy has been surrounded by a rich culture starting from the Roman Empire. Noted for a sunny climate and enthusiastic people, Italy is a key place for tourism, with the language of love._

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of the nation, _Italy_! From its modest beginnings in Rome, it has withstood numerous conquests and stands strong in the modern world!

Getting Started

Included in the package you have received is one (1) Italian translation book, two (2) packets of instant pasta, and one (1) white flag accessory. These items should be kept at hand at all times, especially during start-up.

Notable parts of Italy should you see when you open your package include: one (1) hair curl that juts out of the left side of his head, a friendly smile, and the fact that he is completely naked. The nudity is normal; Italy is the only nation that comes without clothing. If any of these qualities are absent, please contact our help line, as you have received a faulty product.

To activate, simply stroke the hair curl. Italy should pop up and move instantly. Now would be a key time to clothe your nation. Loose, easy-to-move-in clothing is advised. At this time, your Italy should be trying to engage you in small talk. Italy's default language will be Italian, but you can adjust it to: England, Spanish by merely speaking to him in either language. However, when speaking in English or Spanish, Italy will randomly spout Italian words in conversation; this is completely normal.

Work and Care

You should be prepared for Italy to lie around your residence all day without doing anything worthwhile. He may leave, but once you establish your residence is his home, he will come back no matter what. Making your house Italy's home is easy: simply cook him one of the instant pastas (leave the other package for emergencies) or any type of pasta and he will understand his situation.

Under no circumstance should you ask your Italy to do anything important. No matter what the task is, there is a 90% chance he will ruin your efforts. He will ask and ask to help you, but you must refuse. An easy distraction is pasta. Another alternative is gelato.

Italy is dependant on your care. Although it can cook for itself, unless you have a pantry dedicated to pasta, it is unlikely he can sustain himself for long. He will be happy to eat anything you cook him since he is flexible when it comes to his diet – be warned, however, he dislikes British food. Feeding him such will make him sulk for days.

Once you befriend Italy, which takes a span between one hour and three days, he will work hard for you. His heart will be in everything he does, even if he messes it up. If he does mess up a task, be careful not to scold him too harshly, as he will start crying and it will take hours to console him to stop. It will also start a new instinct in Italy to run away whenever he is in trouble, and he runs extremely fast in escape situations. Although you can easily coax him back by leaving pasta near your door, it is unadvised to start this habit in your nation.

It is in Italy's hardwiring to sleep naked. Dressing him before bed is pointless as he will wake up naked the next morning. Although you cannot change this about your nation, be sure to tell Italy not to walk around naked if that is what you wish. He will be more discreet about the matter if you tell him, as he is unable to read atmospheres and will not understand if you do not directly tell him. This applies to any matter concerning his behavior.

To keep Italy at tip top shape and in a good mood, be sure to hug him at random intervals of the day. If he is feeling deprived, he will ask for hugs or kisses and be sure to deliver to his wishes. Italy's mood depends primarily on food and attention and the more of either will result in a happier nation.

Connections

In the UNSN Nations™ lineup, our nations can make connections with other nations as a result of our alliance pact. It is ill advised to own more than one nation at once, as you have the potential of having a war occur in your household. However, your nation can make friendships with other nations in the Nations™ brand.

Establishing a connection is easy. Simply take your nation out to meet other nations. When a potential connection is possible, your nation will react in a unique way.

In Italy's case, he will perk up considerably and run over to the other nation. Although other nations have different initial reactions, Italy is one of the nations that is welcoming to all over nations. If he starts talking about relatives in other nations, it is an indication that he is afraid or wary of the other nation and should be taken away before he starts crying. He has special connections with certain nations, which will be explained below.

Germany – Italy is especially friendly to this blonde nation. Once you establish a connection between the two, Italy will constantly ask to see Germany. This is the strongest connection Italy has between another nation. It may result in Italy staying with Germany for days, but he will always come back to you. You don't have to do anything to ensure Italy comes back: Germany will always remind him of his priorities.

Japan – Italy is also especially friendly to this soft-spoken nation. Once you establish a connection between the two, he will ask to spend time with Japan. Both are rather cordial toward each other and Italy will be more knowing about foreign issues.

Romano – Italy's brother; these two will have a rough introduction, with Romano yelling at Italy until he cries. This is completely normal. Once you establish a connection, Italy will gush about his brother and may even bring him home one time. Be sure to remind him to let Romano go home, or you will be stuck cooking pasta for two.

Establishing a connection is permanent. It is more work to maintain Italy's mood after he is exposed to other nations, but unlocks more potential for his personal growth. It is encouraged to let Italy meet other nations and note the reactions.

Troubleshooting

_Italy doesn't talk to me and he just sits around!_

This is a hint to unhappiness and can be temporarily cured with pasta or gelato. However, you must talk to Italy and insist he tell you what's wrong even if he doesn't confess at once. He will crack under light pressure but his problems should be easily solvable. Problems range from lack of attention, lack of pasta to an absence of seeing Germany or fear of being hated from Germany, once the German connection has been established.

_Italy is saying 'Vee~' and nothing else! What does it mean?_

'Vee~' is part of Italy's vocabulary. It is neither Italian, Spanish, or English. It is okay for him to say it, as it usually means he is content. It is a mysterious sound that no one knows the origin or reason.

_Italy's crying! What should I do?_

In the instance of a weeping Italy, your best bet is pasta. He should stop crying immediately. If you do not have pasta on you, your second choice is to hold him and assure him you love him. If the German connection has been established, let him see Germany and the problem should take care of itself (Germany can soothe him in his own ways).

_Italy's unresponsive! _

Italy is probably just asleep. It is normal for him to sleep during his programmed siestas during the day and he can even sleep with his eyes open. Simply do not disturb him and let him be until he awakens.

_I grabbed Italy's curl by accident and now he's acting strangely!_

Instantly let go of the curl. The curl is known as one of Italy's 'vital regions', and contact with it will cause him to seize up. Although it can be cause of many comedic events, do not make it a habit as it is incredibly uncomfortable for Italy and may cause him to fall out of friendship with you.

_Italy's talking and he won't stop!_

It is expected that Italy be a heavy talker. Notice that he waves his arms a lot and uses his hands to talk. There are a couple of ways to make him quiet. One, obviously is to give him pasta, but this may only deter him momentarily. Another way is to tie his hands behind his back and he should fall silent without his hands to help him talk. Lastly, he may become bored of the whole conversation himself and wander off to find something else to do without you exerting anything.

---

There are many other possibilities for Italy's growth! We encourage you to expose him to different things and notice his reactions! You may discover secrets behind the typically carefree façade! Remember, you are now responsible for a full grown nation, and with responsibilities come commitments. Hopefully, these commitments come with much fun, and you enjoy our product!

--

Note: I read a Shaman King fanfiction sort of like this one. A manual for taking care of nations…yes or no? Did I leave out anything important? Shall I continue? Review!


	2. South Italy

**Disclaimer: If Axis Powers Hetalia were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**---**

User Guide to Ownership of A Nation

Thank you for shopping with the United Nations Shopping Network (UNSN)! We are dedicated to your 100% satisfaction with our products and guarantee you will not regret purchasing your nation! Our motto is 'A happy individual is a happy world', and our goal to spread worldwide happiness is achieved through our excellent products and professional craftsmanship. If you have any questions or comments, please contact us at XXX-XXXX.

--

_Part of the sunny area known as Italy, the southern tip is normally overlooked as most consider the Italian peninsula to be united. However, southern Italy has flourished since markets were set up, located in a prime area in the Mediterranean Ocean. It has since become home to several branches of the mafia._

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of the nation, _South Italy_ (Romano)! As the southern most part of the Italian peninsula, it has been the area of prosperous trade and fierce activity!

(South Italy is part of the exclusive UNSN Nations™ Special Edition lineup; he is a purchasable nation once you have gained XXX points from former purchases. Thank you for your business and exceptional taste for the rarest!)

Getting Started

Included in the package you have received is one (1) Italian translation book, one (1) package of tomato seeds, and one (1) derringer revolver accessory. These items should be kept at hand at all times, especially during start-up, except the derringer which may be particularly harmful to the user and should be stored away until necessary.

Notable parts of South Italy (Romano) should you see when you open your package include: one (1) hair curl that juts out from the bangs, a grumpy expression, and he should look ready to attack. Romano is an aggressive nation that should have exercised caution around. If any of these qualities are absent, please contact our help line, as you have received a faulty product.

To activate, simply stroke the hair curl. Be warned to expect any sort of attack; Romano will instantly strike out at you, be it with head, fist, or foot. It is recommended that you stand in a hard to reach angle as Romano's reach is about a 360 angle. At this time, he will recover from his attack by speaking in rapid Italian. Romano's default language is Italian with a mixture of Spanish dialect, but you can adjust it to: English, Spanish by merely speaking to him in either language. Romano will talk to you in the language of your preference but he will revert back to Italian whenever he feels like it, which would include anger or sadness.

Work and Care

You should be prepared for Romano to lie around your residence all day ordering you around at his whim. He may leave and disappear for days at a time but he will always return once you establish your house is his home. Making your house his home is easy: cooking pasta is a sure fire method, as is leaving tomato plants lying around your residence. Romano is more attracted to tomatoes than opposites of a magnet and can be found wherever the red fruit is grown.

Under no circumstance should you ask Romano to do anything of importance. That includes any sort of handling, as he is likely to break whatever you want moved. You should not worry about him helping at all; in fact, it is very rare that he will offer to do so in the first place. In fact, you should not expect him to help you out in any way.

Romano may seem independent but he relies on your care. Although he can cook for himself, he prefers having others do so for him. He is extremely picky in his diet, so absolutely under no circumstance should he be served British food or German food. He may leave for weeks at a time, sulking until he comes back.

Once you befriend Romano, which can take from one day to three months based on his initial impression of you, he will linger around and prove himself to be a rather surprising nation. Although he rarely offers to help or do any sort of work, he can be surprising when he actually does do something helpful around the house. Since he doesn't do it often, when Romano does contribute, it is to the best of his ability. If he happens to upset you, exhibit patience as Romano will yell back at you if you yell at him and attempt to argue you out. If you establish yourself as a threatening figure, he may run away if he upsets you, but you can easily lure him back with tomato plants outside your door.

Unlike his brother, Romano is more decent in terms of going au natural. You need not worry about minor discrepancies from this. However, although he will probably not change if you tell him so, you must clearly state your issue with him, as he has selective moods and will not take up the fact that you are upset with him. He is not oblivious; Romano simply does not care.

To keep Romano at tip top shape and in a good mood, be sure to provide him with tomatoes and be careful not to run out. Although you don't have to shower him with them every second of the day, he will be upset if you don't have a daily offering. He may not seem like he wants affection, but it is in your benefit to cuddle with him, regardless of whatever he may say to you. His default mood is _tsudere_ and he usually means the opposite of what he says.

Under no reason should you compare his face to a tomato. This awakens a natural response to attack you. Under no circumstance should you tease him in any way. In fact, refrain from being too blunt or risk serious injuries. The UNSN is not responsible for any injuries sustained from our products. The only one who can get away with it is Spain.

Connections

In the UNSN Nations™ lineup, our nations can make connections with other nations as a result of our alliance pact. It is ill advised to own more than one nation at once, as you have the potential of having a war occur in your household. However, your nation can make friendships with other nations in the Nations™ brand.

Establishing a connection is easy. Simply take your nation out to meet other nations. When a potential connection is possible, your nation will react in a unique way.

In Romano's case, he will not show any outward signs of recognition or acknowledgement to the other nation. Although other nations have different initial reactions, Romano is one of the nations who prefers to be in the company of those he is familiar with. He has self esteem issues that he rarely discusses and may feel inadequate toward other nations. If he starts being unusually rude, it is an indication that he is afraid or wary of the other nation and should be taken away before he starts crying. He has special connections with certain nations, which will be explained below.

Spain – Romano is especially _tsudere_ toward this nation. Initially, Romano will be extremely mean to the thick headed Spaniard, and this should be expected. This is the strongest connection Romano has between another nation. Because of Romano's default _tsudere_ personality, he will avoid Spain for long periods of time, all the while complaining of the other's 'idiocy'. It is recommended you drag him out to see Spain before Romano boarders on obsessive.

Italy – Romano's brother; these two will have a rough introduction, with Romano yelling at Italy until he cries. This is completely normal. Once you establish a connection, be certain to expect Italy at random times of the day without warning. Sometimes Italy may take Romano home, but be sure to leave tomato plants out as Romano can sense them from miles away.

Germany – Italy's ally, although Romano does not take warmly to him. It may not be clear that a connection has been established, since Romano will take up most of the time swearing Germany out. Afterwards, be expectant of strange schemes Romano will cook up to embarrass Germany, almost always including strange items like fake moustaches. Be sure to be ready to console Romano when he comes back after a failed attempt.

Establishing a connection is permanent. It is more work to maintain Romano's mood after he is exposed to other nations, but unlocks more potential for his personal growth. And even if the growth is not obvious, it is amusing to watch. It is encouraged to let Romano meet other nations and note the reactions.

Troubleshooting

_Romano is acting very strangely and spastically, and he twitches a lot!_

Congratulations! Romano has chorea! The chorea event will only occur when a connection with Spain has been made. Easily curable; just mention to Spain that Romano is sick and Spain will immediately come over to dance the Tarantella and Romano will be better.

_Romano is saying 'Chigi~' and nothing else! What does it mean?_

'Chigi~' is part of Romano's vocabulary. It is neither Italian, Spanish, or English. It is normal for him to say it whenever he is stressed in any way. It is a mysterious sound that no one knows the origin or reason.

_Romano is crying and when I try to comfort him, he tells me to go away!_

Give Romano his space. When he feels like being clingy, he will be clingy. When he wants to be alone, it is best to leave him alone. In his _tsudere_ mode, he will not tell you what is upsetting him, but you will know.

_Romano is acting scary and he's always holding the derringer_!

Beware, the mafia strikes. Lay low for a while until he becomes normal.

_Help! Romano is head butting me and it really hurts_!

Head butting is Romano's signature defense move. Although you cannot unprogram it from his hardware, it is suggested that you become quick on your feet to avoid it whenever it strikes. He can easily be calmed down with some pasta or a tomato.

---

There are many other possibilities for Romano's growth! We encourage you to expose him to different things and notice his reactions! There are many sides to this seemingly eternally grumpy southern part! You are now responsible for a full grown nation, and with responsibilities come commitments. Hopefully, these commitments come with much fun, and you enjoy our product!

--

Note: I feel like I sort of copied a lot from the template for Italy…I'm at a loss for words. Yes, you may order nations now, just send in a $1000 initial payment (in cash) and I'll see what I can do. Reviews are also nice, if you want more purchasable characters. I need something to keep the catalogue running, you know.


	3. Germany

**Disclaimer: If Axis Powers Hetalia were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: ---

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**---**

User Guide to Ownership of A Nation

Thank you for shopping with the United Nations Shopping Network (UNSN)! We are dedicated to your 100% satisfaction with our products and guarantee you will not regret purchasing your nation! Our motto is 'A happy individual is a happy world', and our goal to spread worldwide happiness is achieved through our excellent products and professional craftsmanship. If you have any questions or comments, please contact us at XXX-XXXX.

--

_Nestled in the depths of Europe, Germany has been a fighting nation since its modest beginnings as the Holy Roman Empire. It has withstood numerous battles and histories in a place fraught with clashing forces and has taken a bad rap with the end of the World Wars. It has recovered since then and is an honorable nation with a respectable culture._

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of the nation, _Germany_! Despite difficulties and obstacles, it has persevered and is now a well-standing nation, part of the G8!

Getting Started

Included in the package you have received is one (1) German translation book, one (1) beer mug, and one (1) wurst chain. These items should be kept at hand at all times, especially during start-up.

Notable parts of Germany you should notice when you open your package include: gelled back hair, a strict expression, and a general feeling of uniformity. Germany is a meticulous nation and this should be obvious to the viewer. If any of these qualities are absent, please contact our help line, as you have received a faulty product.

To activate, simply make a mess. We recommend a small mess, as Germany will awaken instantly and jump to clean it up. The smaller the mess, the quicker the set-up time. We recommend you let Germany clean it up alone, as interference might make him hasty as he follows his instinct. He does not speak often at first, but his default language is German; you can adjust it to: English by merely speaking to him so. He will rarely revert back unless you ask him to.

Work and Care

If you were waiting for a nation to help you with your chores, you have ordered correctly. Germany is one to enjoy a good job and will even do your portion of the cleaning. He likes everything to be done correctly and will do everything with the spirit of perfection. Establishing your house as his residence is a strange, but true one: simply make continuous messes until he is used to your house. Making messes will make him clean, and his act of cleaning will tie him to your home.

It is advised not to let Germany do anything involving personal affairs. As he is an exact, prompt nation, he will be brisk and to the point. Otherwise, he is an excellent errands runner and doesn't need reminding to do anything.

Germany is self-sufficient, learned after years of being frowned upon by other nations. He can take care of himself in every way, so you don't have to worry about that. A good point to remember is that all work and no play make Jack a dull boy; make sure Germany gets out and has time for himself. Letting your nation work itself to death is irresponsible. A good way to get him to rewind is giving him beer. One of his favorite pastimes, he will instantly unwind, and you may even get him to sing if he drinks enough.

Getting Germany to change certain habits is easy. He adheres to orders, so firmly tell him to or not to do something and he will do so accordingly.

It is completely normal for Germany to act emotionless. He rarely shows anything between the extremes of anger and surprise; never fear, as he will be honestly blunt with you about how he feels. He may come off as scary, but he is a good nation at heart. He does not have many friends, so if you are nice to him, he will consider you a comrade. He is not comfortable with too much close contact and may act cold if you hug him or initiate physical contact.

Germany's diet is fairly simple: wurst and beer are the only things that he requires. It may be bland and considerably simple, but it makes him happy.

Germany is a hardy nation and he will always have your back. He has a decent army and can definitely defend the fort. He is a slave to routine, however, and the slightest changes may throw him off course. To keep him in a tip top shape, make sure he has breaks in between work. His mood fluctuates, although you may not be able to tell. Just make sure all your orders are reasonable and he should be happy.

Connections

In the UNSN Nations™ lineup, our nations can make connections with other nations as a result of our alliance pact. It is ill advised to own more than one nation at once, as you have the potential of having a war occur in your household. However, your nation can make friendships with other nations in the Nations™ brand.

Establishing a connection is easy. Simply take your nation out to meet other nations. When a potential connection is possible, your nation will react in a unique way.

In Germany's case, he will be cordial toward any new nation. Although other nations have different initial reactions, Germany is one of the nations who is calm and composed toward any new face. He will not show fear toward any nation, although you can tell if he is getting antsy when he starts to reach for a weapon. It is advisable to take him away before any short scale war occurs. He has special connections with certain nations, which will be explained below.

Italy – Germany will seem apathetic toward this nation at first. Once you establish a connection between the two, Italy will pop up at random times, so be warned that he may show up to see Germany anytime. This is the strongest connection Germany has with another nation. Italy is a good distraction from the work and grind, so it is a positive connection to make, as Germany will always find time to tend to Italy's high maintenance affection. He may also become more open.

Prussia – Germany's older brother. He acts much calmer and mature, for some reason. Once you establish a connection, Prussia will show up occasionally to drink with Germany. They are on fairly good terms. Be careful when Prussia is drunk; he gets much more rowdy than Germany.

Japan – One of Germany's allies. Once you establish a connection, these two will be able to have long conversations about various things concerning nationhood. With someone exact and disciplined like Germany and someone educated like Japan, there are sure to be some interesting conversations.

Establishing a connection is permanent. Germany will remain the same after meeting other nations, but he will definitely become more open as he has more contact with others. It is encouraged to let Germany meet other nations and note the reactions.

Troubleshooting

_Germany is following me around and cleaning up after me!_

This is normal. You may tell him to leave you alone, but he will unconsciously make sure you make no mess. It is best to let him be, as he doesn't mind these sort of things.

_Germany is talking about cuckoo clocks! What is this?_

On the road to self-sufficiency, Germany had to produce and work to support himself. Unfortunately, this included making cuckoo clocks. Germany is usually stressed at this point, so make sure you take him out for walks.

_Germany seems reminiscent! What should I do?_

Germany only has hazy memories of being Holy Roman Empire. It is advised to leave him alone. Who knows? Maybe he'll unlock some formerly dormant memories.

_Germany is talking about some mad old boss! Who is he talking about?_

It is a reference to Adolf Hitler.

Additional Purchases

In the Germany Extension Pack, we'll send you three dogs for a small price of $! Their names are Blackie, Asher, and Berlitz. These dogs will follow Germany around and are usually lingering close to wherever he is. They are especially loyal but will listen to you if Germany considers you a close friend. Although Germany is not familiar with being intimate with anyone, he will become close to his dogs.

---

There are many other possibilities for Germany's growth! We encourage you to expose him to different things and notice his reactions! There are many sides to this seemingly non-emotional nation! You are now responsible for a full grown nation, and with responsibilities come commitments. Hopefully, these commitments come with much fun, and you enjoy our product!

--

Note: Sorry it took so long to do this. I had most of the chapter written out. I was about to go research the dog breeds but decided I only had a few sentences to go before I finished so I decided to be nice and vague. I feel like these instructions are like set up for those damned Zhu Zhu pets on the market. What ARE those things?

I'm planning on Japan next. Review!


	4. Japan

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: ---

---

User Guide to Ownership of A Nation

Thank you for shopping with the United Nations Shopping Network (UNSN)! We are dedicated to your 100% satisfaction with our products and guarantee you will not regret purchasing your nation! Our motto is 'A happy individual is a happy world', and our goal to spread worldwide happiness is achieved through our excellent products and professional craftsmanship. If you have any questions or comments, please contact us at XXX-XXXX.

--

_The land where the sun rises…Japan is a modest island nation snug in the eastern part of the world. Formerly satisfied with an isolationist policy, Japan has opened up to interactions with other nations and is currently a powerhouse in technology, gaming, and anime. It has grown into a hardy nation after centuries of conquests, wars, and just plain dealing with the rest of the world._

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of the nation, Japan! As a predominant figure in the eastern market, it has quickly made a name for itself after years of staying to itself!

Getting Started

Included in the package you have received is one (1) Japanese translation book, one (1) katana, and one (1) set of manga tools (paper, ink, eraser, coffee). These items should be kept at hand at all times, especially during start-up.

Notable parts of Japan you should see when you open your package include: a short stature, short black hair, and a stoic, serious expression. Basically, he should look clean and precise. If any of these qualities are absent, please contact our help line, as you have received a faulty product.

To activate, simply embrace. Japan should quickly start up and start sputtering something in frantic Japanese. (For those desiring a translation, it goes something along the lines of "Wah! What are you doing? I expect you to take full responsibility, you know!!") Japan's default language is Japanese, but you can adjust it to: English, Chinese by merely speaking to him in either language. Japan will talk to you in the language you prefer, out of politeness, although it is extremely rare will he start speaking Chinese.

Work and Care

Japan is an extremely hard worker. If you ask him to do anything, he will hop to it immediately and perform it as quickly and as flawlessly as he can. He is very earnest in whatever he does, putting each task at the top of his list and taking on as much as possible. Because of this, we do not recommend you pile on task after task and make sure Japan has finished whatever you have him set out to do or else he may crash from overwork.

Japan considers himself an old man, despite his youthful exterior. He will comment to himself about youths of the day but will never admit anything offensive he thinks. He is extremely polite and will never tell you you are doing something to offend him or speak what he thinks to avoid making anyone upset. You must prompt him to tell you what is troubling you, and expect to spend a long time pulling it out of him. He will repeatedly deny it and act as if nothing is wrong, but keep persisting. It is important that he does not keep everything inside.

Japan is an early riser and an early sleeper. Expect him to be up at much earlier hours than you would expect him to, and once you awaken, he will immediately prepare breakfast for you. He may also clean your house while you sleep. Often times, he will don an apron and handkerchief while doing so. However, despite any overwhelming emotions, do not touch Japan often. He is not used to physical contact and will get extremely nervous. In fact, on a regular basis, he will stay a respective distance away from any person; this is normal and he is not being distant.

Once you befriend Japan, which you may never know since he will never admit if he does not consider you close, he will stop using honorifics with you. We recommend that you start everything off with honorifics, as he may be offended if you do not refer to him as 'Japan-san' when he doesn't know you well yet. He will be fine with 'Japan-kun' or 'Japan-sama', although 'Japan-chan' may be pushing the envelope. When he knows you better, he will smile more and speak more.

Japan is not comfortable with vulgarity, close contact, or nudity. Under no circumstance should you expose him to anything that will make him uneasy, as he may withdraw or hide off by himself for a while. Respect his boundaries and eventually you may be able to do them all and he will not mind. Much.

An interesting thing to note is that despite Japan's avoidance of contact with himself, he can be a rather perverted nation. You may find him taking pictures of various couples outside. A hobby of his is drawing manga, and you may find that he draws into the night and can produce rather good artwork: both chaste and R-18. Do not be surprised if you wake up in the middle of the night and find him staring in front of a laptop in a completely dark room by himself. This is normal since he has not completely abandoned the isolationist part of him. Leave him alone and he will eventually wander out to find you.

To keep Japan at tip top shape, treat him well and with respect, not unlike what you would treat your grandparents. He is good at keeping secrets so once you get his approval, you may trust him with anything. Let him out occasionally to see the world and practice kendo. You must also watch his health; if he starts having high blood pressure, remove the salted salmon from his diet. Be warned, as he might rant about such things.

Connections

In the UNSN Nations™ lineup, our nations can make connections with other nations as a result of our alliance pact. It is ill advised to own more than one nation at once, as you have the potential of having a war occur in your household. However, your nation can make friendships with other nations in the Nations™ brand.

Establishing a connection is easy. Simply take your nation out to meet other nations. When a potential connection is possible, your nation will react in a unique way.

In Japan's case, he will politely greet the nation with a bow and a casual how-do-you-do. Although other nations have different initial reactions, Japan is one of the nations who is always polite and courteous to anyone he meets. He may be small, but he is a force to be commended with; he will never show signs of fear or anger but his sarcasm may become more biting – this is a warning sign that perhaps you should steer him away to another premises. He has special connections with certain nations, which will be explained below.

Italy – one of Japan's allies. Although Italy is very affectionate and will hug Japan, their alliance allows this. Japan often is present to remind Italy to do his chores and will try and get the air headed nation back on the right track. However, the two may also go places, as Italy's friendliness and Japan's eagerness to see the world match appropriately.

Germany – one of Japan's allies. The two are on good terms and discuss many serious things together. They seem to be tied together by Italy, but Japan will also try and learn western ways from Germany, although this is not particularly recommended, as Japan may become a bit more strict and self-disciplined than he already is.

Greece – Upon meeting, these two will get along splendidly, because of common age or what other. Both may talk philosophical together and are bonded by a common love for cats and other cute animals. The two may wander off together but if confronted, Japan may deny everything. Do not push the subject. A common excuse may be a dream.

America – America is a very excitable western nation that has no problem in telling Japan the latest developments in the west. Because Japan enjoys learning new things, he may listen, no matter how ludicrous the topic. Japan may come home later muttering something about the youth of today and it is advised to leave him be in this state.

Establishing a connection is permanent. It is more work to maintain Japan's mood after he is exposed to other nations, but unlocks more potential for his personal growth. And even if the growth is not obvious, it is amusing to watch. It is encouraged to let Japan meet other nations and note the reactions.

Troubleshooting

_Japan is talking under his breath and he's holding his katana and looking really scary!_

Japan is angry! This is a rare mode, and should be appreciated at a distance. Rest assured he will come to himself again shortly.

_Japan is trembling and talking about deadlines! What's wrong?_

Japan, unfortunately, has become a manga-ka and will be drawing for a long while. It is advised that you provide him with substance and urge him to sleep or he will waste away inking and toning by himself.

_Japan has made some really strange things! What should I do?_

Japan has a knack of making cute, little odd things. For example, he may present you with a box with a smaller box inside, which holds an even smaller box. He will occasionally leave odd things about the house, but it is recommended that you encourage such activity due to Japan's uncanny ability to make useful stuff.

---

There are many other possibilities for Japan's growth! We encourage you to expose him to different things and notice his reactions! There are many sides to this seemingly non-emotional nation! You are now responsible for a full grown nation, and with responsibilities come commitments. Hopefully, these commitments come with much fun, and you enjoy our product!

--

Note: While writing this, I realized Japan has TOO many connections. Let's not talk about England or China or any of his Asian siblings. I didn't want to make it too long, so I tried to condense it and I didn't want to get the Axis out. Also, I couldn't come up with too many troubleshoots, since he's one of the most sane nations existing. Like? The Allies are coming up next…ho boy. Review, please.


	5. China

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: --

---

User Guide to Ownership of A Nation

Thank you for shopping with the United Nations Shopping Network (UNSN)! We are dedicated to your 100% satisfaction with our products and guarantee you will not regret purchasing your nation! Our motto is 'A happy individual is a happy world', and our goal to spread worldwide happiness is achieved through our excellent products and professional craftsmanship. If you have any questions or comments, please contact us at XXX-XXXX.

--

_The second biggest country in the world, China has been around since the earliest historic records can show, enjoying the rights to an elaborate language, the creation of paper and gunpowder, and a civilization that has withstood many power struggles, culture shocks, and modernization. China is becoming a key player in today's world market and is getting more and more integrated in western culture. _

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of the nation, _China_! From its small beginnings from the Yangtze and Huang Rivers, it has withstood time and has proved his merit in the modern world!

Getting Started

Included in the package you have received is one (1) Chinese translation book, one (1) copy of Mao's Red Book, and one (1) Shinatty-chan doll. These items should be kept at hand at all times, especially during start up.

Notable parts of China you should see when you open your package include: long dark hair kept in a ponytail, an amiable spirit, and a general feel of maturity. He should exert the proud, strong, and humble personality in his demeanor. If any of these qualities are absent, please contact our help line, as you have received a faulty product.

To activate, ask aloud what it would feel like to be to be thousands of years old. China will promptly sit up and cheerfully gush about his life in rapid Chinese. China's default language is Mandarin Chinese, but you can adjust it to: English, Cantonese Chinese by merely speaking to him in either language. When speaking in whichever language, China will have a language tic that makes him add '~aru' to the end of every sentence.

Work and Care

China is a hardworking nation who doesn't mind work. He has withstood so many changing dynasties that he has literally seen and heard of everything, so he will rarely be surprised when you ask him to do anything. He is also proud of whatever he does, so if it turns out to be a success, you should expect him to modestly show it to you. If you insist that he did a good job, he will deny it, putting himself down. This is completely normal, and he will know you are happy with him.

China is an old nation, but he is surprisingly agile. You may wake up in the mornings and see him outside doing tai chi, regardless of the weather. He will not mind if you join; in fact, he will be pleased to teach you more. Be warned that he can be brutally honest, so do not take it to heart if he rudely tells you what you have done wrong.

Keeping China at your house requires minimal effort. Although it takes a while to earn China's trust, he will stay at your home from the moment he is activated, since he is the kind of person who believes in withstanding and persevering. When he finally trusts in you, he will make himself more at home, and you will eventually find him lounging around. Initially, however, he will be make sure you never catch him lazing around, as he is too polite to do so in front of someone he doesn't know.

China is easily programmed. Should you want him to do something a certain way and at a certain time, he will commit it to memory and do so until you tell him otherwise. He will rarely need to be reminded.

Because he has been around so long, China is pretty calm with any sort of conversation. Because of his vast amount of knowledge, he may be able to tell you many things if you ask. Remember to be honorable, as honor is very important to him. He can teach you about many herbal remedies and will not hold back in saying everything he knows about a subject. He may also take you outside to see the moon, listen to the crickets, and gush about you to people he meets on the streets. China is also known for being very affectionate and proud of his friends and family, so when you get close, he will be sure to brag about you to other nations.

To keep China at tip top shape, make sure he gets air and is able to move around. Because he is old, you must make sure he doesn't overexert himself, although he wears age rather well. He is a wonderful chef and access to your kitchen will make him happy. He also likes to get caught up on popular trends and may also imitate them.

Connections

In the UNSN Nations™ lineup, our nations can make connections with other nations as a result of our alliance pact. It is ill advised to own more than one nation at once, as you have the potential of having a war occur in your household. However, your nation can make friendships with other nations in the Nations™ brand.

Establishing a connection is easy. Simply take your nation out to meet other nations. When a potential connection is possible, your nation will react in a unique way.

In China's case, he will start with trivial small talk, before asking about names. He may be rather blunt, so do not get worried when he says rather tactless things. Although other nations have different initial reactions, China is one the nations who is quiet friendly and may even offer sweets. He usually keeps his calm, but when he gets angry, he is known to attack with wok and ladle in hand. He may even defeat people wielding guns and swords with these weapons. He has special connections with certain nations, which will be explained below.

Japan – China considers Japan as one of his younger brothers. Fond of the Asian island nation, he will ask how Japan is doing and will attempt to be a very passionate sibling. China enjoys Japan's company, as they will exchange similar ideas and he will show immediate interest in Japan's toys. In fact, he may come off as a little obsessed.

Russia – China's neighbor and tentative ally. Although a bit cautious at first, China and Russia are actually quite close friends, with a history of working together and friendship. Russia may scare China occasionally, so at these points, you should step in and take China away. Sometimes, Russia may appear in a panda outfit, so do not trust giant pandas that show up at your doorstep.

England – a recent ally of China's. England will start out rather haughty; and expected, as he was able to take a considerable amount of land from China. However, he is also able to inform China of many western events, so he is useful in keeping China up to date. They may strike up a curious friendship over tea and history.

Establishing a connection is permanent. It is more work to maintain China's mood after he is exposed to other nations, but unlocks more potential for his personal growth. And even if the growth is not obvious, it is amusing to watch. It is encouraged to let Japan meet other nations and note the reactions.

Troubleshooting

_China just brought home this man with a cat mascot hat on! What should I do?_

Fear not, this is the poster boy (man) for Shinatty-chan! Shinatty-chan will not pose a threat to anyone in your household, although he may be discovered eating in your pantry. China will not let him uncover himself (or even escape), so you can be sure China will make sure he doesn't get up to any trouble.

_China doesn't want to be my brother! Why?_

China has had numerous experiences with siblings that have left him, so he is still unsure about starting that sort of relationship with anyone. However, if you convince him that you can be trusted and you won't declare independence, he may reconsider.

_China keeps bringing me these cheap knockoffs of things…_

It's his hobby. Please don't sell them.

_When we go shopping, China doesn't want to buy anything…is this normal?_

China is currently going through a saving phase! Congratulations! His is trying to protect his economy in hard times.

--

There are many other possibilities for China's growth! We encourage you to expose him to different things and notice his reactions! There are many sides to this seemingly non-emotional nation! You are now responsible for a full grown nation, and with responsibilities come commitments. Hopefully, these commitments come with much fun, and you enjoy our product!

--

Note: I am aware I generated some animosity by putting up a propaganda chapter up on this fic. However, I do not regret it – I made it clear my intention. I doubt I could really pull off a boycott. So in the general sense of a parent giving in, I caved and wrote this chapter. Although I comment the ones who told me straight out they were not amused with me abusing my authoress power instead of just reviewing with some slander anonymously.

On a lighter note…China. I could have started with a gang load of goodness with America or England or France, but I chose the most abstract nation. I don't write China too often. I had a bit of difficulty. Blah blah. It's time I updated this thing properly. Review, please.


End file.
